ride or die
by Happylover19
Summary: Jenna Marie teller the younger sister to jax comes back to charming form LA after her life is trund upside down can her second an birth family keep her safe or well she get caught up in the sons problems this is a sons of anarchy an the fast an the furiou
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you wanna go through with this Jenna?" My bestfriend, Letty asked me as she helped load my car up._

_ Did I really want to go though with this? No Did I have a choice? No._

_ "No but I have to go. I can't stay here and put you all in danger. I'll be safer there than here. I'll call you guys once I get there and keep in touch." I said putting the last of my things in my car._

_ I hugged everyone an then hopped into my car and drove off._

_ Flashback over_

That was two days ago. So here I am on my way back to my home town

_I wonder how everyone will take it when they see me._

No one knows I'm coming so surely my mom's going to flip.

_I wonder if he is going to be there_.

It's been five years since I've have been home.

I left after my 21 birthday and now I'm headed back to the place I said I would never go back to.

I remember the night me and my bother got into and I took off and haven't been back since.

I pulled off into the gas station to get some gas and drink. I was half way there since it would only take me about another hour or so.

I pulled off infront and got out of the car. I sat on the hood of my car. I didn't want to go any further but I had to.

i was in danger and I know they could keep me safe. Even if I didn't want to put them in danger, I had no choice.

It was about med day so I pulled up to the shop and got out only to see everyone staring at me.

_ I guess I really can turn heads_

I walked up to the office since I knew my mother would be in there. And just like my luck, she was there doing some papers.

She looks nothing different compared to the day I left. She was actually doing the exact thing also.

I looked alot like my mother with shoulder length red hair

_Who knows were my red hair came form?_

She was taller than me by a few inches.

Mom looked up at me and double checked, "Jenna is that really.." she asked as she walked up to me and rapped her arms around me.

_It felt good to be in my mother's arms again._

"Yeah Ma! It's me. Its been a while since I last saw you" I said

I rapped my arms around her and returned the hug.

_Gosh, I missed my mother_

s fault is that you little shit? I tried to get you to come home" Mom stated as she went back to doing what she was doing.

I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned around. I gasped when I saw my old friend, Tig.

He hasn't changed at all. He still has his untamed curly hair. I ran towards him and wrapped him into hug.

"Gosh, Tig! I missed you so much" I said into his chest after a seconds he finally returned the hug.

"Missed you to squrt" Tig said to me

i really never thought of how much I missed all the guys. It surely is good to be home to a point.

The only person I don't really want to see is my brother. The day I left, we both got into a big fight and I haven't talked to him since that day.

Tig went back to work after he got something from mom. As for me, I went into a clubhouse I used to go to with mom.

The smell was enough to knock you down since it smelled like old pussy and stall beer. I walked in behind mom. It still looks the same as it did the day.

Mom and I left and walked towards the Church doors. I knocked on the door and it opened revealing a man.

Mom and he talked for a few minutes then she left and walked back out to the office.

A few minutes after that, all the guys started to come out an i saw my dad. I ran and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was great to be back in his arms. Clay was not my birth father but he was the closet thing to it.

"Hey baby girl! When did you get back?" Clay asked me as we walked over to the bar and got us a drink.

I took a sip of my beer and then looked at my dad.

"I just got here thought that now would be a good time to come home" I said as I took another swing.

Right then and there, the one person that I didn't want to see, walked inside the door.

Jax, my older brother saw me and walked over to us. "Hey Jen! When did you get in here?" Jax asked me

I looked up at him and noticed that he has changed alot since the last time. Hair is longer but he was still taller than me by a foot.

"Just a few minutes ago. Thought it would be good to come home for a little bit" I said to him while fishing up my beer.

"Alright. I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Hey after you get settled in can we talk?" he asked me while getting himself a beer

_i wonder what he wants to talk about?_

"Sure Jax. Just let me get my stuff out the car and see if dad well let me stay here for a little bit an then we can ok?" I said to him

_Maybe its time we got over our shit and go back to being bother and sister. I do miss having my brother._

"Alright. Sounds good .Come find me when you're done" He said walking off to who knows where.

I went to the Chapel doors since I knew my father was there.

_ i guess he left me and Jax to talk_

I knocked on the door and waited for him to tell me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside seeing dad sitting at the head of the table smoking.

"Hey dad! I was wondering if I could stay here until I get back on my feet." I asked

I looked at the table and saw a reaper in the middle of it. I used to love this room when I was little. I used to play under the table unless the guys needed it for Church then I would play in main room.

"Sure baby! The room you had before you left is still yours. I thought you would come back someday and you would want it" Dad said looking up at me.

_I really missed him while i was gone_.

"Alright, thank you daddy! I'll go get my things. Jax wants to talk to me too so I better go and get that done" I said to him

I turned around and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to my room and unlocked the door .

Right when I was about to open the door, the door next to mine was opened and out walked Happy.

_I guess he was in town now._

"Hey Hap! How have you been?" I asked him

I have known Happy for a long time. I remember one time I and he had a thing going but it didn't work out so we went back to being friends. He came down to Arizona while I was living there.

"I've been good. How about you? I didn't know you were back in Charming. I was thinking about coming up and seeing you in a few days." He said while locking up his door

Happy still looked the same as he always did. We were good friends even though I still have feelings for him. Thinking about it now, I don't think they're ever going to go away.

"I got back a little bit ago. I missed home so I came back. I tried calling you but you never answered" I said to him

He was close to me that his scent filled my nose. He smelled like gun powder, car oil and something that was just all him.

"I've been really busy Lately and I got a new phone. Well my other one broke so I had to get a new one" he tried to explain

And before I could say anything else, Jax came down the hall with my bags in his hands. Happy looked at Jax and then left before I could say anything to him.

"Thank you Jax! You didn't have to get my things for me" I said to him as I opened up the door.

My room was just how I left it. My room has a small king size bed sat in the middle of the room, a night side table set beside it on the wall. On the far side of the room my book shelf filled with my books and my old doll set on the computer desk were over there. And lastly, on the other side of the room was my bathroom and closet

"Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" Jax asked me while I was looking around.

I looked up at him and saw him standing by the door way. I moved aside and pointed to my bed. He walked in and placed my things there.

"So how long are you staying?" he asked me

i looked down at him and saw alot of John Teller in him. He looked just like our father. Jax was older than me by a few years even tough we have had our problems.

_I do miss him alot._

"I'm not sure. I am just taking things day by day right now. Hey Jax! I just want you to know that I forgive you for the fight we had the day I left. And I'm sorry as well." I said to him

He stood up an walked to him and quickly pulled him into a hug, forgetting how good his hugs feel,

"I'm so happy you forgive me! I've been thinking how I was going to say sorry but nothing I thought of even sounded right! Thank you Jenna and I forgive you too" He said to me

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

_He was so much taller then me._

"I'm glad I have my brother back. I've missed you so much"

Jax placed me at arm length and looked at me. "You could never lose me no matter what. Sure we fight all the time but you will always be my sister" he kissed me on top of the head and then left my room.

I placed the rest of my things away and then walked towards my car to find all the guys around it looking at my baby.

Nissan Skyline black. A red with hot blue under glow an a bass that vibrates the windows. Yep my car was badass and I love it.

Happy walked over to me as I walked out the door and stopped right in front of me.

"Any idea whose car this is?" he asked me

I tried to hold back my laugh but it didn't work. I started laughing my heart out. Everybody stared at me like I was crazy but that made laugh even more.

"Yeah Hap! Dude...its mine" I said to him.

I walked around him and walked over to my mom who was standing beside my dad. I got in the car and started it up. I waved at everyone, backed out and drove off.

So here it is guys please leave me some feedback its something new plz no rude or mean comments


	2. Chapter 2

rode around for a while, not much as changed in the time I have been gone.

Driving arounnd this town takes me back to when I was younger before dad died and mom got remarried. We were all so happy back then.

Well that was before my bother Thomas died. After that everything went to hell. Dad was barely around and it hurt me a lot. I needed my father.

I came out of my own head to my phone blaring crazy bitch by buckchrr. I looked down and saw that letty was calling me. I pulled over on the side of the road and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the end of the phone

I loved my phone it was one of those water proof ones. It was good because I always drop my phone in water.

"Gosh girl I have been trying to call you for the past hour! Where the hell are you?!" Letty said into the phone

I could tell she was pissed that I didn't pick up. I didn't even hear my phone go off.

"Sorry I didn't hear it go off. I was kinda deep in my own head" i said when i was talking there was an echo i guess im on speaker.

"Fine. What were you so deep into your head for" she asked me

I looked around and saw that I was on some back road.

how the hell did i get here?

"oh uhh nothing. Hey am I on speaker phone?" i asked her that echo is really getting to me.  
I started to hear the rubble of bikes and started to look around coming down the road.

I saw about 4 guys on bikes headed my way once that got close enough, I could see it was tig chibes, happy, and my brother.

They seen my car and parked infort of it and got off there bikes.

"Yea you are. We were all worried sick about you everyone is here right now Han is even here" she said to me as the guys started to toreds my car i opened the door and got out.

"Really? I didn't mean to make you guys worry! Just been really busy but hey i got to go ill text you guys latter" i said wanting to get off the phone so i can see what they wanted. Happy looked pissed but thats nothing since he always looked pissed.

"alright you better or i swear I well come down an kick your ass you got me?" letty said

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. She was always worrying about me. I used to call her mother then it would always make her so mad.

"yes mother hen" I heard her growl and i laughed

I then heard leon " hey how hot are the girls there and have you gotten any yet?"

I laughed so hard to that the guys was looking at me funny.

"gosh leon your such a man whore! I dont like girls so i dont know if any of them are hot or not, and wouldnt you like to know if i got me some i didnt call you an tell you did i"? i said the guys looked at me like i was crazy but this is just how me an leon are.

"well dam thats not what i remember when me and you had that 3soem" at that i dropped my phone and everyone heard that last part.  
I hung up on him and looked at the guys they all had an eyebrow raised and happy looked even more pissed. I wonder whats his isues.

"so hey guys! What are yall doing all the way out here" I asked.

I really didn't want to explain what they just heard that would be really wired me and Leon are great friends.

Maybe even best friends and a few times we had sex it was meanless but mind blowing sex.

The way my brother is looking at me right now makes me think that he's looking right into my soul.

"You have been gone for a while mom thought something might have had happened to you so she sent us to look for you, Do you wanna explain that last bit of convo we heard?" my brother asked me

I heard chuckling coming form a few of the guys at my red face. I really didnt want to.

"Oh well, I didn't realize that I took that long and no I don't really wanna talk about it. Lets just say it never happend...Ok?" I said

I tossed my phone into the seat an then got back in my car and started it up.

"well lets get back to ma before she thinks something really bad happens an we end up in a shit ton of trouble" I said to them waiting for them to get back on there bikes an start them up.

Happy was looking right at me. Gosh I don't even remember him being this mad well not at me anyway.

The guys started up the bikes and I pulled out and started down the road I placed in my LMAFO cd and placed it on shots. I turned on the bass everything was vibrating. I speed on up pushing close to 80.  
I loved the speed. it was a tolte rush. The light turned red real fast. I had to stop super fast so I didnt run the red light.

"Yo baby, Hey baby" I looked to my side to see a guy in late 20s trying to talk to me form his window he was not hot at all

"how about I race you for your sweet little ass" the guys said to me

I looked behind me and see my brother an the others getting off there bikes shit was fixing to go down.

"Alright lets go I win you never talk to me again and if you lose you can take me to dinner" I said

I saw my brother and the others get back on there bikes. I'm so glad that they didn't beat the shit out of anyone.

I was so going to get it when i got home. The light went green and I speed off putting a good foot between me an the loser that was hitting on me.

The guy didn't even stand a swon balls chance in hell at beating me. I didn't even have to use my NOIS. He was just another buster who couldn't keep up.

-at the club house-

"WHAT THE HELL! JENNA YOU COULD OF GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED THEN WHAT? HUH?" I looked over at my brother who had steam coming out of his ears dude needs to chill he would really shit breaks if he new about that shit that went down in arizona, Hell my whole family would im not the same girl i was when I left I changed there just going to get to get over it.

"First off yell at me one more time and im going to throat punch you. Secend, i was just fine i was not going to kill my self. I'm still living so get your paintes out of your ass. I did worse then that in arizona jax. I'm a street racer its what i live an love to do." I said to him by now all the guys was standing in front of me i guess they heard the yell an wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
" throat punch me? what the hell is that? And what the hell do you mean you did worse in arizona this shit ends now no more racing" I put my beer down and walked over to jax

"do you really wanna know what throat punching is jax?" I asked in a to sweet of a voice

He looked kinda scared now. I dont blame him I can be scary at times. I placed my hand out in front of me an flattened my hand and then I placed my hand into his throat and feel to the ground coughing I got close to his face.

"And that dear brother is throat punching. Oh and jax I'm not a little kid any more you cant tell me what to do if i wanna go street racing i will and theres not at damn thing you can do about it" i said then got up an walked down the hall to my room

I opened the door but before I could close it happy pushed it back open and then walked in. I closed the door he stood in front of me and just looked at me.

"you wanna tell me what the hell all that was?" he said in his raspy voice

He took a step to me and I took a step back. He looked at me a little hurt that i moved away form him.

"What are you talking about happy?" i asked him i really didn't want to deal with this now

I just wanted to be alone a deal with my shit but no I have to deal with this just freaking great.

"you know what im talking about girl, the shit with the phone and then you almost getting your self killed and then hitting your brother. What the hell is going through your head?" he said to me

I have to say I thank that is the most iv heard him speak at one time  
" Oh that well umm you see leon is a really good freind and a few times we sleep together. It meant nothing and we went back to being friends we just like to joke about it alot. And the hole racing thing well its fun an a rush iv been doing it for a long time. An well the Jax thing, he wanted to know what a throat punch was and I showed him what better way to get a point then when your on the ground coughing. I'm not a little girl any more if i wanna do something ill do it" i said to him

i guess he got mad because i was pushed up against the wall with Happy's body against mine.

Happy didn't say anything he just looked into my eyes and then kissed me. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and his other hand on my hip.

I tried to push him back but he didn't move gosh i miss him kissing me but this is not right after a few mints.

I gave in and kissed him back. I placed my arms around his neck and pull him closer, if that even possible. He ran his tounge over my lip begging me to open

I thought i would make him work for it and kept my mouth closed. He didnt like that and I could feel the vibrate of his chest as he growled.

He then bit my lip hard enough for me to gasp and that was all he need for his tounge to slide into my mouth.

Our tounges battled but in the end he won. Once we pulled away we were both breathing hard.

He took another look at me and then walked off. I stood there trying to get my body back under control. I walked over to my dresser and got some new clothes out to put on

I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a wife beater. I laid down on the my bed and fell asleep.

Alright anther chapter is done. Tell me what you guys thank it would mean a lot to me. Who else liked the whole happy kissing part that was my first try at something like that was It good of not? The next chapter well be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 what do you guys thank so far? How did I do with the kiss it was something new an iv never tried it anything like that.

I woke up with the sun in my face I laid there a moment and thought about last night. What the hell was he thinking? I thought to myself. He kissed me, I mean the kind that makes your toes curl up and, leaving you wanting more. What the hell do I do now? And, why the hell did he kiss me? All these things keep running throw my head I can't and won't let this get to me. I said to myself as I got out of bed and walked to the shower. I turned on the hot water and waited for it to get just right before stepping in I let the hot water pour all the stress away and washed up, then got out. I got dressed in a crop top and camo pants. I walked out and down the hall where I smelt coffee so I walked in there and got me a cup.

"Morning baby doll" I looked at Tig at the bar he was smirking at me he was up to something I could see it, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Whats up Tig?" He raised an eyebrow at me and a smirk started at his face what the hell is he up to? I think to myself.

"Well doll face someone must really like you, go look at your car," he said to my head snapped up at that.

My car? Who's the hell was messing with my car?

I put my coffee down and walked outside were everyone was around my car I pushed my way through everyone and on my when shield was the petals of black roses I started to back up and ran into Happy I was freaking out I had to get out of there he found me this is not good.

"Wow, doll face you look like you've seen a ghost!" My eyes were wide as I kept trying to back up, but I hit something like stone I looked up and meet the black eyes of Happy I passed him and ran back into the clubhouse I ran past Jax and Ma into my room everyone came into my room while I was packing a bag. I have to get out of here.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked me. I stopped packing long enough to look up at everyone and then started packing again.

"I've got to get out of here, you'll not safe," I said while starting to pack again a hand came over mine and I was met with the blue eyes that make Tig's hair seem curlier.

"Why are you running cupcake who's after you." My phone started to ring and I looked down ana saw Letty was calling me. I picked it up long enough to answer it.

"Letty he found me he's here in charming," I said into the phone I heard her breath catch.

"hang in there girl were coming the whole crew," she said then and then the line went dead.

"His name is Brice he was in our crew we were a thing, but then he started to beat and other things Dom almost killed him he got away and he's been following me every sense then, he killed one of my best friends," I said as the tears started to fall don't they understand I needed to leave or they are going to get hurt or worse killed.

I heard Clay call for church. "Sweetheart we need to know everything you can tell us about him" I started to follow the guys into the church room I stood in the corner.

"Alright start from the beginning alright sweetheart," I looked up at everyone and closed my eyes getting ready to go into the long story.

"Here doll face why don't you sat down," I walked over to the seat and sat down beside Happy and Kozik.

=========================flashback============================

Everything was normal, it was Friday night and that meant a race was going to happen. It was about four in the afternoon and just like every Friday we had a cookout. I loved it here with my family, my crew, we ate and cleaned up. Ma dragged me to my room and we started to get ready for tonight. I was dressed in skin tight jeans and a top that showed off my belly button ring with my boots that worked great with my outfit. I walked down the stairs I could see Letty and Dom I stopped at the bottom, they both looked at me. I saw Brice he smirked at me. We love to go to the race and just like normal Dom won I came in second and he spelt the money with me. I could see Brice look really pissed off at this.

We got back home and I was getting read for bed Brice came in my room and started kissing on my neck. I know what he was wanting, but I wasn't in the mood I was really tired. I got him to back off and walked down the stars to get something to drink.

"You won't fuck me, but you'll fuck Dom," he said to me while standing in the doorway I looked at him shocked, fuck Dom? what the hell is he talking about?

"What are you talking about I'm not fucking Dom. why would you think that?" I asked him while I poured more tea into my glass he was getting more pissed and I don't know what the hell his problem was.

"Oh so him giving you twenty percent off of his winning is normal and okay? Your fucking him. And, you know it. Who else you fucking you slut Leon or maybe Vince." I walked up to him and slapped him across the face he backhanded me and I fell to the ground my head hit the table. With all the noise I made when I fell Dom came in from the grease and seeing me on the ground he keeled down beside me and saw the blood running down my face Letty was right behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Dom asked me. I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. I looked up at him.

"He thought me and you were fucking called me slut, said I was fucking Leon an Vixen too. I slapped him and he-he backhanded me." I muttered quietly and then passed out.

I woke up in the hospital Dom said Brice was gone. After that, I packed up my things and went to stay with James he found me there and killed James. Said that I belonged to him and no matter what I did he would find me . . .

=========================end of flashback-

I looked up at all the eyes on me. I had tears in my eyes by the time I was done. I felt Kozik grab my hand and give it a squeeze. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile it was all I could do.

"Are you sure that's everything, I mean everything? Seems like your leaving out something." I looked up at Clay and his gray blue eyes meet mine and I cracked.

"There's more I was in a hotel the last time he found me he broke into my room. He-he raped me" I said as I busted out into tears there I said not even my crew knows that I heard intakes of breath. I looked up to see Jax look like he was ready to kill someone.

"Alright baby girl, why don't you go be with your mom and let us talk?" Clay asked me at the head of the table. I didn't look up I kept my head low and walked out the door. When walked out the door I found my mom waiting. I walked over to her. She pulled me into a hug Donna was there which means Opie was there as well. I didn't even see him there. While we were there I told her everything that happened. We were crying when the guys came out of church. I stood up when Jax got to me he didn't say anything just pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

One by one all the guys had their turn of hugging me and saying they were going to find the guy who did this and make him hurt. Bad. Then, kill him slowly or saying that I was okay and that I was safe with them now. Jax made me promise that I wouldn't run away, that I would stay in the end. I said I would.

Standing in the middle of the room with everyone I thought for the first time in a long time that I was going to be okay and just knowing that my crew was on their way made things all better.


End file.
